


World through a broken heart

by Rosa3669



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa3669/pseuds/Rosa3669
Summary: The Twilight Saga with a role reverse as we see Bella Swan as a 100 year old vampire and Edward Masen as an ordinary 17 year old.What will happen when their worlds collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the support and love. 
> 
> -Rosa

Death was something I never imagined would happen to me. Not at this age, dying is something that would happen to someone older, someone with a deadly disease or to somebody I barely know much less care about, it could happen to the sister of the boy who sits next to me but not me, never me. Death might disagree with me in this moment.

But, when I think about it I can't help but acknowledge what life has given me in the last few months. How it has given me a reason to live and a reason to die.

Chapter -1   
FIRST SIGHT 

It's snowing outside.

Well, it always snows around here, it's the common weather in the tiny town in Forks.  
The tiny flakes were slowly falling, everyday around here is the same, nothing ever changes , if it wasn't for the date you would be forced to believe that you are reliving the same day filled with mundanely, small town gossip every day. 

" Edward? " My mother intervened between my thoughts, she was trying to cook something which didn't even remotely looked like an omelette. 

"Mom, you don't have to " I walked towards the kitchen table " Besides, this doesn't look edible" I point at the burnt piece of egg in the pan. I turn off the gas " Ugh... who am I kidding? You and Anthony can only do this" She chuckles.

Elizabeth, my mom is pretty young she is almost 32 or something. She has a very childlike point of view, she is innocent and kind but isn't naive. 

She picks up the ringing telephone and kisses my cheek , I wave a goodbye and walk out the door , I notice Angela Weber waving at me, Angela was simply one of those good people who wants good for everybody, she is self less and smart and my best friend since fifth grade.

"Good morning " she says putting her hand on my shoulder " You too " I smile widely at her. " There " She takes out a thermal bottle one for her and the other for me " Did I mention you are amazing " I quickly open the lid and take a sip " I know " She smiles again. That was the best thing about her, even our silence wasn't awkward that happens when you know a person for your childhood.

I run to my classroom, the corridor was empty I was late. I rush to the front seat in English as Mrs. Green begins her lecture about Clauses or something the same thing we have been taught since years. I take out my copy of Wuthering Heights.

 

I don't even remember when the bell rings, I feel a hand on my shoulder " Hey !" Mike Newton, " Hi Mike " I nod and get up from my seat "Dude, I really don't understand why you read this damn book" Stupid people usually don't , I chuckle at my own answer. 

I grab a sandwich and a bottle of juice and pull out a chair at the table where Jessica, Mike and Eric were already in a heated discussion about something. It didn't take me long to understand the topic of their conversation, The Cullens.

"Did you notice the new girl ?" Jessica asks as Lauren approaches the table " The new girl? " Lauren sits next to me , Angela is talking with Erc, her boyfriend but that grabs her attention " Her name is Isabella Swan " She says as if reciting from a page " She is very beautiful but not very friendly." She frowns " Maybe she is a little shy " Angela mumbles " Who knows? But that isn't even the most interesting part, she is close with The Cullen's " Jessica says elongating the last word into three syllables ,I don't know much about them just that they are adopted children of Dr and Mrs. Cullen." According to the teachers Dr. Cullen has a brother or something , Charlie Swan his wife died in an accident ,so he moved to live with the Cullen's and with his teenage daughter Bella Swan " Her voice having all the drama and theatrics of small town gossip but this was a new level even for me. Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale were a couple for as long as anybody can remember, Emmett was the big guy you do not want to pick a fight with and Rosalie was the most beautiful girl in our town, Alice Cullen was Emmett's little sister who was strange to say the least and Jasper Hale was Rosalie's blond twin who looked like he is always in pain.I moved my chair a little to the Cullen tableau.

My eyes as if automatically search for this Bella Swan, and then I see her. She looks like something straight out of a Rennaisance painting or a model. She wasn't merely beautiful, she was pure beauty and nothing else, she was hugging Alice as she spoke something , with her lips barely moving. She smiled a little as she hugged the Hale twins and then her eyes drifted to mine, I didn't even notice I was staring. She had golden brown eyes like all the other Cullen's ,her skin very pale, her expression wasn't hostile but a little confused she looked away as she tucked her mahagony hair behind her ear. I smiled a little at her, this day wasn't going to be easy for her she just lost her mother and then moved here. 

She looked away quickly, her face grim.


	2. Open Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and support - Rosa  
> Quick question - Do you guys want me to stick to the original twilight series or make some changes ?

Why did she look away like that ?

Well,I didn't expect her to come and talk with me but she looked a little....disappointed. I couldn't quite put a finger on it , I am brought back from my thoughts as Jessica waves her hand in from of me, I have been staring. " Honestly , she isn't that pretty" Jesica interrupts. I strongly disagree. Her eyes were on Bella as if trying to burn her with her glare , believe me I have seen 'the glare' in action it's terrifying. The bell rings , Angela gets up kisses Eric on the cheek , i remember when they first started dating Eric used to think I am trying to steal Angela from him but his fears were totally irrational. Me and Angela burst into laughter when we heard his little story , dating her seemed ridiculous . " So...Bella is pretty ,huh" Really, she doesn't miss anything does she ? " Oh, come on it was pretty obvious you were staring " she continued when I didn't interrupt " Shut up, Weber" I snarl and she giggles " Whaterver you say !" She walks to her class as I enter the Biology lab. I walk to my seat and I can't help but smile a bit , Bill Baker my ex-lab partner used to stink so bad that I almost considered dropping out of Biology. My nose hurts just thinking about it , at least I didn't have to put up with him anymore . Mr.Banner walks in as I open my textbook and start going through my notes , I pick up my pencil and notice her, again. 

Her hair is all over the place , due to the open table fan which she tries to qiuickly tuck it. I like it open , her lips move slowly and very quietly. Mr.Banner hands her the equipment an asks her to take a seat. She walks down the aisle and I notice that I am the only one with no partner , I hurriedly put my things to one side of the table and she takes a seat. God, she is so beautiful . Her face as so delicately formed as if made out of crystal or diamonds , her eye were big and distinct. Get a gr Masen ! , I look away quickly she opens her textbook in two delicate movements , making sure the pages are neatly folded. I almost laugh but hide it as a cough. Her lips curl up just a little but that's gone as soon as it appeared. The lesson begins and I seriously try to concentrate but the words in the book look all jumbles up and i don't understand a thing on the other hand she is taking notes as her eyes blink quickly as if taking images from a camera , it lookes forced. She is constantly holding onto herself, touching her knuckles , moving her neck , hiding behind her hair. Fianlly,I pay a little attention to the lesson it seems boing to me as I had done it the year before and then I feel a stare at my face. It's like I freeze and lose the ability to function , I am pretty sure my breathing stopped and the blood in my veins is moving at twice the speed. I try to see her face by the corner of my eye , and it's stone cold it betrays no emotion , at all. Her stare breaks and it is as if someone switched off the electric switch and I take a deep breath. The bell rings and before I now it she is out of the room 

" She is weird " Matt declares and I just shrug. The rest of the day is like a blur my whole mind is completely wrapped around Bella, her eye , her face. I don't understand her. " Edward, just the guy i wanted to see" Coach, here we go again " coach " I nod and he smiles widely , someone had a lot of chilli dogs " I want you to do me a favour , sub,it Thais key and files to the main office for me" I thought he was the sports teacher here " Sure" I take it and turn around " And, Edaward show up for the practice tomorrow " I smile and leave. 

I enter the green room and then I see Bella . I thought I was obsessed, that I was seeing her everywhere but that voice couldn't be made by my imagination. It was soft and so silky , I leaned in a lil to try to listen what she is saying " Any class would do ,Mr.Cope " She says batting her eyes " Physics , English anything would do " she suggests , " I a, sorry Miss Swan,but you can't trade biology second hour no class has room " She sighs " Thank you for your help " Mr.Cope wasn't oblivious to hr charms , I don't think anybody is but what caught my attention her was that she wanted to trade Biology the only class with me. Surely, it couldn't be me I hadn't done anything to her. It has to b about something else, she turns around and she has that cold expression on her face again . She walks out quickly. 

I drive home thinking , what did I do to her ?. If anything I wasn't shooting glares at her or saying mean things. I reach home, mom was having an extra shift she is a surgeon , a heart surgeon. A pretty good one I think. She inspired me to be a doctor , to save lives and help others . I straight away went to my room , I had a big room. Bookshelves at the corner, a desk , a bed and a piano. My dad was working in the army and he rearely came home but distance was never a problem, we were all ightly knit. I had a big blue wallpaper covering the walls of my room. The piano was my fourteenth birthday gift , I adored it. My dad didnt play neither did my mom but I loved it. Before I know it my fingers are on the keys , and I weave my any through the melody. " Hey, Mastero " I bring the melody to an end " Hi mom " I smile broadly , she looks tired her red hair a  
Ready was a mess and her eyes had bags underneath them " Looks, like someone needs a coffee" I said getting up , " Don bother I already had 10" she kissed my cheek" I talked with Dr.Cullen and I heard about the uncle , Charlie " she says as I set up the table " and the niece " she adds trying to keep a non-chalant tone " Yeah, I have one class with her " I mumble hoping she would drop it " Is she ...pretty ?" She asks , wriggling her eyebrows " Oh god !" I roll my eyes " Come on ! " she stomps her foot. " It's nothing okay " and thankfully the subject drops.


End file.
